


Dirty Little Secret (Castiel/FemReader/Crowley)

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, crowley is going to figure out a way to get everyone together, reader also loves crowley, reader is in a relationship with castiel, this will end in a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Needing a dying Crowley’s help, the reader offers herself up for possession until his vessel can be healed by Castiel. Of course the King of Hell can’t resist playing around in her mind while he’s got the chance. No one, not even her boyfriend Castiel, has had the privilege, seeing as she’s a strong psychic with impenetrable mental barriers. The King is going to find all the secrets he can, including some that shock even him.





	Dirty Little Secret (Castiel/FemReader/Crowley)

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is going on so long, I'm splitting it into two chapters.

‘It can’t end like this. Not here, not now, not him!’

I knew the others had to be looking at me as if I were crazy; Crowley was. Yet I couldn’t stop myself. 

“We have to break it god damn it!” I hissed, rubbing wildly at the painted devil’s trap with one hand while the other held the profusely bleeding wound in Crowley’s chest.

“Y/N... calm down. If he dies, who ca-”

“I CARE! WE NEED HIM!” 

As my voice broke, so did the control over my tears, the droplets falling to the floor to actually help my attempts at clearing the paint. Sure, Crowley was the King of Hell, and he was technically playing for the other team, but I wasn’t willing to let him go so easily. 

My motions faltered when a warm hand covered mine, and my eyes darted over to find Crowley staring at me with a little smirk. God how I loved and hated that smirk.

“This vessel won’t last long enough to get anywhere. I hate to say it, pet, but I think this is the end of dear ol’ Crowley.”

Fury bubbled up at his words and I could only glare at him before returning to my task even quicker than before.

“We remove this fucking trap and you’re free to poof out. You can inhabit a body without hurting the person; You did it before with Sam. So do it now with me,” I explained gruffly. 

“Y/N, you can’t be serious!” Castiel barked, falling to the floor beside me.

“We can do this without him. We always manage,” Dean commented.

Castiel tried to grab my wrists, but I quickly moved out of reach and shot him a withering glance. Immediately I felt bad at the look of distress on his face and let out a soft sigh. It wasn’t his fault. I knew that. I couldn’t take my anger out on my boyfriend. He was trying to do what’s right, or their version of right. Crowley had been their enemy for so long. I could see why to them it would makes sense to just let him die and have him out of the picture, but I couldn’t stand for that.

“We need him to put away Lucifer. You know that. Cas, I need...- We need him.”

Finally I broke through the last centimeter of paint connecting the trap and the sudden energy shift was palpable. With a sliver of fear, I let my gaze fall back to the King of Hell and shifted my hand to wrap around his. 

“Hurry up, before you actually die, you asshat!” I muttered, heart thrumming in my ears, “Cas, heal his body while he’s inside me.”

“You don’t have to-”

Irritated at all the interruptions from the other man, I pushed his hands away and snapped, “I love you Castiel but please shut up and do as I ask!”

Turning back to Crowley, who was looking much paler and weaker than ever, I squeezed his fingers. 

“Such a sweetheart,” was all he said before his mouth opened and red smoke ejected from his mouth, catching me off guard. I braced myself and then everything went black.

...

‘My My My’ by Troye Sivan blared through the kitchen radio speakers and I couldn’t resist bobbing to the beat, shaking my hips subtly as my knife worked fast over the vegetables set out on the cutting board in front of me. 

“Mmm, such a beautiful sight to come home to.”

I let out a squeak of surprise as I heard Crowley speak, but settled easily once his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips were against my neck. A little giggle escaped as I bowed away from his scruff as it tickled my sensitive skin. Setting the knife down, I spun in his hold and was greeted immediately with a hungry kiss. Warm and spicy, his taste infiltrated my sense as his tongue slid into my open mouth and I moaned happily.

“Can’t you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?” Castiel groaned.

Upon hearing my other partner’s voice, I let out a muffled squeal of excitement and pushed gently against Crowley’s chest. Thankfully he backed away gracefully and I immediately rushed over to Castiel, jumping in his waiting arms with eager kisses landing all over his face.

“Where the hell have you been? Even Crowley had time to come home last week!” I murmured before claiming his lips at last.

He let out a rumbling groan and started walking us backwards. My bottom landed roughly on the table top before he finally broke the kiss, allowing me to catch my breath. 

“I had to help the Winchester’s with a personal matter,” he replied with an apologetic smile, “Sam’s daughter’s birthday was last week and Dean’s the week before that so we had to get a big birthday party set up to make up for it. Lisa and Eileen didn’t seem to mind it being late once we showed up with almost a full circus.”

My heart melted at that and I couldn’t resist a little coo as I pulled him in for another kiss.

“You’re so sweet, babe. Those boys will never see how lucky they are to have you.”

I reached behind me with my palm out and extended towards Crowley. After a moment, his hand finally met mine and I was pulled ever so slightly away from my angel.

“The same goes for you, my love,” I murmured, tilting my head back to catch the biting kiss from Crowley.

Somehow, gentle kisses turned into angry ones, and both men decided almost simultaneously to move their mouths down my neck.

“Fuck, sometimes I wished I could be in on the telepathy thing,” I muttered weakly, bracing myself against the table as exploring hands started pulling at my clothes.

“Well, well, isn’t this quite the surprise.”

A voice sounding exactly like Crowley’s came from across the room, and instantly my two lover’s vanished. My eyes popped open as fear rolled through my veins. I shot up full height and spun just to find Crowley leaning against the door frame.

“Wait, what? What just happened?” I asked, voice betraying my fear as it shook. 

Pulling up my fallen tank top, I slid off the counter and cautiously meandered his way, thoroughly confused. Every sense in me screamed that this was the real Crowley, but why had he jumped all the way over here?

“I didn’t expect to find this when I moseyed into the fantasy section of your brain, pet. Got something you want to tell me?” he asked.

I paused and tried to comprehend his words. What did he mean by that? 

“You’re not making any sense, my love,” I replied, “Why did you come over here? Where did Castiel go?”

When his hands cupped my face, I felt some of my anxiety wash away and I couldn’t resist smiling up at him, letting my own hands rest against his chest.

“You love me then?” he asked, voice quiet and serious.

Cocking my head in confusion, I replied, “Of course I do. You know that. Is this because Castiel has been pushing for more alone time with him? I promise it won’t interfere with us. You’re still my gorgeous king and I love you just as much as-”

My voice faltered as he sighed and leaned in, thumbs rubbing circles over my cheeks lightly. He looked almost upset.

“Y/N, this isn’t real. This is a dream, or a fantasy, whatever you wish to call it. I was dying and you allowed me in so feathers could save my meat suit. I admit I probably shouldn’t have snooped but-”

The bright, sunny kitchen around us vanished as I registered his words, and instead we were transported to a barren, gray room. Pulling away from him, I felt anger flood my veins as the memories of the real world came back.

“How dare you? I save your life and this is how you repay me?!” I snapped.

“What do you expect? Your mind is like a bank vault, no one enters and nothing ever comes out! How was I to resist getting a peek into what you hide up here?” he explained, “Look, I promise not to do any more snooping, okay? But in my defense, I expected to maybe find some whips and chains kinks, not... that.”

I found myself at a loss for words as our eyes met, but eventually nodded once.

“You’re lucky I don’t torment you with shitty internet memes while you’re stuck in here,” I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, “You’re a real dick.”

“Apparently a dick that you love,” he stated smugly.

Face warming under his accusation, I looked away and refused to reply for a while. Ultimately he was the first one to make a move. Even as I avoided his gaze, he stepped into my line of sight and rested his hands on my shoulders.

“I’ll admit, I always questioned your reasoning for defending my honor to the brothers grim,” he murmured, “Never expected this.”

With a huff of annoyance, I replied, “Yeah, well, now you know. I have a thing for you. Big whoop. You knowing won’t change anything. As much as I care for you, I love Castiel and that is not something I’m willing to ruin.”

His expression shifted to one of pondering as his thumbs began rubbing against my collar bones, and I couldn’t help but melt under him. When he leaned in, I didn’t even think of denying him. Kissing him was something I’d dreamed of, quite literally, for so long. Even this now was technically a dream of sorts, but now it was different; he would know. 

Crowley tasted almost exactly as I had fantasized, warm with the bite of alcohol. I couldn’t help but moan and lunge at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck as I smashed my body against his, sending his hands to the side. Fuck, he felt even more perfect against me than I thought. It wasn’t until I had to breathe that I broke the kiss, and immediately the tears came back with a vengeance.

“I fucking hate that I love your evil king ass, you know that?” I whispered, giving up any facade I had left as I rested my cheek beside his, “I hate that you can’t ever feel that way for me. I hate that no one would understand even if you did; that it would kill Cas to discover that I don’t only love him. Why did you have to start being a good guy?”

“You do realize I still run hell?” he asked with a slightly humored tone.

“Of course, but even your version of hell is better than anyone could expect. I know you could and would kill me in a heartbeat, the same for those boys out there, but even that can’t stop me from seeing your good parts. As far as demons go, you are the crème de la crème my love, and as soon as we are back outside of my mind, I have to go back to pretending to only have a mild appreciation of you.”

A startled gasp escaped when his large hand cupped the back of my head and he pulled me into another kiss with as much vigor as the one in my last dream, his other arm sliding to wrap around my waist and pin me harder to him. 

My heart fluttered and rattled in my chest as I let myself get lost in his touch; admiring the strength and force he used to keep me right where he wanted. I didn’t want it to end, and yet I knew it was the only kiss I’d ever share with him. That thought filled my soul with fire and I knew I had to make the most of this.

My hands snaked back down from their perch behind his neck and flattened out against his suit front. As his teeth sunk into my bottom lip, I pressed my fingers beneath his jacket and let out a soft whimper of his name. It was so bittersweet. So painfully perfect. The hard plastic of his button was slick under my fingers as I started to slip it from its hold, just for one of his hands to stop mine.

“Now now, pet. Don’t get too carried away,” he murmured as he drew back.

“I- - Sorry,” I muttered.

Quickly I stepped back and wrapped my arms around myself.

‘Of course. What was I thinking? There’s no way he’d want me like that. A pathetic human psychic. That’d be scraping the bottom of the barrel. Fucking… god I hate this.’

Fingers on my jaw brought my gaze up and I sniffled in hopes to rid myself of obvious emotions as quickly as possible, but the pity in his expression said it was too late.

“In your head and I still can’t read your mind,” he mused with a chuckle, “Your face says everything though. I’m not denying you because of what you are thinking, Y/N. Feathers is done. It’s time to wake back up.”

“Right, okay,” I muttered, palms coming to wipe away any straggling tears, “Show time.”

His brows knitted for a moment and I nearly questioned the reasoning, but then he kissed me again. His breath was hot against my wet lips when he spoke

“This isn’t over, love. Trust you that.”

...

 

“I never want to hear Crowley coming out of her body again. Gives me the heebie-jeebies,” Dean grunted taking another swig of his beer.

I couldn’t help grinning at him deviously before putting on my best Mock-Crowley voice.

“I take offense to that, squirrel.”

Apparently, it was pretty damn bad, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. Of course except for the said King of Hell who sat in a plush chair across from me. He merely sent me a scathing glare before tossing back the remnants of his scotch.

“That was absolutely horrid,” he muttered.

“If you think that was bad then you’ve never heard Dean version,” I retorted.

The elder Winchester nearly chocked on his drink, face going red as Crowley stared him down hard, and he focused on clearing his throat as the rest of us cracked up at his distress.

“It is rather amusing,” Castiel commented from beside me.

I let myself relax into his side and had to smile as he wrapped me in his arm, just to pull me closer. Oh, he was so warm and comfortable. It was probably the influence of the alcohol but suddenly I felt the urge to be snuggled up in his arms in a big, comfy bed. Of course it could always be the fact I was still drained from having Crowley in my head. Apparently letting a demon inhabit your body took a lot out of you; who knew?!

“You’re starting to fall asleep, Y/N. Would you like to go to bed?” Castiel murmured, shifting suddenly so I nearly fell into his lap.

I caught myself with a huff of annoyance but waved away my irritation of being so sharply jolted awake once I saw the concern on his face.

‘I’m so lucky to have him.’

“You’re so thoughtful, babe. I am kind of tired,” I admitted softly.

“Having a demon inside of you will do that,” Crowley commented suggestively.

I shot him a frown and lifted my middle finger in his direction before climbing into Castiel’s lap, snaking around him and burying my face against his neck.

Was that going to be how it was now; he was going to tease me for my attraction to him? Should have known. As much as I cared for him, he was still Crowley.

“Not necessary, dick,” Dean snapped.

“She literally saved your life. You could be a little more grateful,” Sam grunted, “And it’s only because of her that you’re allowed to heal up here.”

Thankfully Cas seemed to understand my silent cues as I cuddled against him and picked me up without question.

Seriously, he couldn’t be more perfect even if I asked.

“Good night,” Castiel said stiffly to the others.

“Was it something I said?” I heard from Crowley as we left.

I stayed wrapped around Cas like a monkey until our bedroom door was shut and he sat on the bed.

“Thank you,” I murmured, planting a gentle kiss to his neck before pulling away.

“Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?” he questioned quietly.

As his beautiful blue eyes searched my face, I barely resisted breaking down and explaining to him what had been going through my mind.

“There’s nothing bothering me, Cas. I’m mostly tired from everything today.”

He paused for a few moments longer but eventually a small smile came to his face.

“You’ve definitely earned a rest,” he replied.

No more words were spoken while I climbed off his lap and undressed, as he did the same on the bed. Down to only my undies and him in his boxers, I quickly took my place at his side and scooted as close to him as possible. My hand wandered lazily over his torso as my mind went other places; Namely Crowley’s warning before we had parted.

It was like I had told him. There was no way in heaven or hell I would risk when I had with Cas for anything with the King of Hell. So what could he have meant?

“You’re still stressed,” Castiel commented.

With a slight blush, I apologized and tried to turn my thoughts off, tried to finally relax and rest. My eyes fluttered back open in curiosity when his big hand trailed down my side, fingernails lightly scraping my skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“May I help you relax?” he asked.

With a giggle, I stretched up and captured his mouth in a soft kiss as answer. My hand followed a path similar to his, deviating only to cup his dick instead. He groaned huskily into my mouth before pushing me over. The sharp bite to my lip took my breath away momentarily before he slowly drew back.

“I want you to relax. That means let me do the work,” he sighed in a chastising tone.

“Sir, yes sir,” I teased.

That earned at least a little chuckle from the angel before he moved away.

Through lowered lids, I watched him scale down the bed gracefully just to kneels between my knees, hands pushing my thighs apart. When he leaned down, I couldn’t watch any longer. I could never bring myself to watch him please me, not ever feeling worthy of a literal angel and loving the things he could do to me on a level; things I never thought I could experience.

A quick hiss came out before I could muffle it and I arched ever so slightly into his touch, the warmth of his mouth startling in stark contrast to the cool room. His fingers began soothing motions along my thighs before his tongue was moving once more.

Sometimes I questioned if he really could read my mind, despite my unnatural abilities, with the perfection he was able to put upon my body. Every stroke and flick of his slick muscle against my clit was like pure fire and ice all at once. Without much thought to it, I let me legs fall completely aside, heaving a gasping moan when his fingers took place below his mouth. With practiced ease, he slipped two digits into my cunt.

“Oh gods, Cas!”

There was such tenderness to his motions. Every time I was intimate in any form with him, there was more than just the physical pleasure that got me high; the emotions he could induce with a look of those beautiful baby blues, or the gentle caresses of his hands when he held me, the way he said my name. Never could there ever be a doubt in my soul that he loved me as much as I cared for him.

As his motions grew quicker, the pleasure rose higher, and I couldn’t resist sliding my fingers into his soft, shaggy locks. He let out a rumbling groan against my clit while the thrust of his digits grew rough enough to tear an uncontrollable cry from my throat.

When his lips suctioned around my sensitive nub, my back came off the bed and I found my thighs around his head once more.

“Oh fuck. Ooh, yes, Cas, I—Please!”

Suddenly his free hand planted against my chest and sent me back with a startled shriek. Nimble fingers caressed and pinched along my breasts as I fought for breath against the debilitating pleasure threatening to break.

I carefully pulled on his hair and he shifted with my guidance, just moments later I finally broke with torrential bliss. His name filled the room loud enough to even shock me, but the shock wasn’t enough to deter the mind-numbing pleasure washing from head to toe.

It wasn’t until he pulled back with a low moan that I was finally able to get relief to the incredible ecstasy. I pulled on his hair and shoulder, and thankfully he came to rest over me without a fight.

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing the way you same my name when you orgasm,” he muttered as I jerked him into a biting kiss.

“I’ll never get tired of saying it,” I whispered.

He smirked as I slid my leg around his waist and drew him down while my fingers traced the slight stubble along his jaw.

“I love you so much,” I murmured.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he replied warmly.

The tail end of his breath hitched as his cock stopped to rest against my wet entrance. Silently I pulled on him again and I was rewarded with a heady kiss and his hands pulling mine to the bed. As our fingers interlaced, he thrust in.

I was sure my nails were going to leave indentions on his hands for days to come with how hard I reflexively squeezed, but the noise he let out said that he didn’t care. He surprised me further by taking a page out of my book, his tongue peeking out to dip along my parted lips teasingly. I nipped at it playfully just to earn a particularly rough thrust that took away any fight immediately.

The gruff, rumbling groan the washed over my skin instinctively had me clenching tighter around him. Quicker and harder came his thrusts as my heel dug into his lower back and I almost silently begged him for more.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded in that husky, low tone I loved so much.

“I- Ah! Fuck. J-Just a li-little harder,” I moaned in reply.

Immediately he complied to my wishes and I let out a harsh curse as felt the change intensely. Every roll of his hips sent his cock deep to the places the hungered for him. The way he filled me was never ending and completely perfect.

“Cas, there! Do-Don’t stop, baby, please. Oh gods!”

A snarl filled my ears before he was suddenly devouring my mouth longingly. The brute force of his body against mine compelled the wavering ball of bliss in my core to break once more.

With a sob of his name, I broke my hands from under his to wrap around him and hold him close. I felt him shudder before his thrusts faltered and that familiar warmth filled my core. He came to rest above me and our breaths exchanged hotly as I released my hold on him.

“Thank you, Castiel,” I whispered.

“You never have to thank me for that. You know I would do anything for you but making love to you happens to be one of my favorites,” he replied with an amused chuckle.

Bumping my nose into his, I pressed one last soft kiss to his lips before surrendering my weak body to the bed.

“Get some sleep, Y/N,” he muttered.

There was a snap of fingers and I managed a half smile as I felt suddenly clean and clothed once more. For a moment, I was worried he was going to get up and leave, but then he was wrapped around me. I snuggled back against him and let sleep pull me under.


End file.
